Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 May 2015
11:48 nopw 11:49 We must have another swag night of debauchery 11:49 i shall now be called Xx-Dman-Swag-Dom-xX 11:50 those hyphens aren't supposed to be there 11:51 Um 11:51 Seems legit 11:52 *sees princess get kidnapped* seems legit 11:56 *walks up stairs to boss fight and yells*I HAVE COME FOR DA BOOTEH 11:57 Imean treasure 11:57 he gots my fire rod 11:48 nopw 11:49 We must have another swag night of debauchery 11:49 i shall now be called Xx-Dman-Swag-Dom-xX 11:50 those hyphens aren't supposed to be there 11:51 Um 11:51 Seems legit 11:52 *sees princess get kidnapped* seems legit 11:56 *walks up stairs to boss fight and yells*I HAVE COME FOR DA BOOTEH 11:57 Imean treasure 11:57 he gots my fire rod 12:30 Gao. 12:31 We will have a deathmatch now e 12:31 *plays Pokemon battle theme* 11:50 those hyphens aren't supposed to be there 11:51 Um 11:51 Seems legit 11:52 *sees princess get kidnapped* seems legit 11:56 *walks up stairs to boss fight and yells*I HAVE COME FOR DA BOOTEH 11:57 Imean treasure 11:57 he gots my fire rod 12:30 Gao. 12:31 We will have a deathmatch now e 12:31 *plays Pokemon battle theme* 01:09 Gao why are you gone 01:10 Hello 01:10 I'm making a new roleplay 01:10 "Five Nights at Freddy's: Forgotten Memories" 01:10 Neat 01:10 The setup will be similar to past roleplays of mine 01:10 M 01:10 It uses the standard formula, however, some animatronics can choose to do things other than kill the guard. 01:10 Cool 01:10 "M" 01:10 ? 01:11 I see. 01:11 I meant 01:11 "mmm" 01:11 Like the sound 01:11 idk 01:11 I see. 01:11 Meh 01:11 As the kids these days would say 01:11 "Seems legit." 01:11 How are you? 01:12 I am doing fine as a pebble on a sunny day 01:12 That makes no sense but ok 01:12 Hm... Perhaps that was not the best comparison. 01:12 "K" 01:12 Can you believe 01:12 That TMK was once an admin? 01:12 Yes 01:12 I know the standards on the old wiki were low 01:13 But jeez 01:13 User blog:Theminecraftkid1221/Sorry 01:13 But he failed 01:13 Also apparently he's back 01:13 FOR REAL this time 01:13 $5 says he gets "grounded" again 01:13 also apparently he was grounded 01:13 "back" 01:13 I would be a better admin tbh 01:13 Indeed. 01:13 but i suck 01:13 No 01:14 You swallow B) 01:14 Why mind why 01:14 Anyway 01:14 No 01:14 tf bruh 01:14 You don't 01:14 man 01:14 i'm too sympathetic 01:14 Anyone who tells you otherwise obviously does not know the meaning of badassery 01:14 I see. 01:14 k 01:15 So 01:15 How has your day been going? 01:15 Good 01:15 Interesting. 01:15 I have developed even more affection towards Medic but ASIDES THE POINT 01:15 I tried Yandere Simullator 01:14 man 01:14 i'm too sympathetic 01:14 Anyone who tells you otherwise obviously does not know the meaning of badassery 01:14 I see. 01:14 k 01:15 So 01:15 How has your day been going? 01:15 Good 01:15 Interesting. 01:15 I have developed even more affection towards Medic but ASIDES THE POINT 01:15 I tried Yandere Simullator 01:17 Hm 01:17 Was the experiment fun? 01:17 Personally, I prefer the Engineer but anyay 01:17 *anyway 01:18 Yandere Simulator is a promising game 01:18 lel 01:19 "promising" 01:19 I see. 01:19 ye 01:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9quGW_S2Q3c 01:20 joel 01:20 you downloading b0obs again 01:22 //paps you/// 01:22 Inhale 01:22 k 01:23 :D 01:25 What the fuck did you just f!cking say about me, you little b1tch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I’m the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the f!ck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my f!cking words. You think you can get away with saying that sh1t to me over the Internet? Think again, f!cker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You’re f!cking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable as! off the face of the continent, you little sh1t. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your f!cking tongue. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you g*dsdamn idiot. I will sh1t fury all over you and you will drown in it. You’re f!cking dead, kiddo. 01:25 *f!ck 01:25 damn 01:26 wot 01:26 fite me 01:42 Phew, finally finished my roleplay 01:22 //paps you/// 01:22 Inhale 01:22 k 01:23 :D 01:25 What the fuck did you just f!cking say about me, you little b1tch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I’m the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the f!ck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my f!cking words. You think you can get away with saying that sh1t to me over the Internet? Think again, f!cker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You’re f!cking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable as! off the face of the continent, you little sh1t. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your f!cking tongue. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you g*dsdamn idiot. I will sh1t fury all over you and you will drown in it. You’re f!cking dead, kiddo. 01:25 *f!ck 01:25 damn 01:26 wot 01:26 fite me 01:42 Phew, finally finished my roleplay 01:48 Heh 01:50 oi 01:50 GAO. 01:50 Yes? 01:50 what I am about to say is very very important 01:50 ok 01:50 Press X to Jaisn, Gao. 01:50 Jason' 01:50 Wha- what? 01:50 kk 01:51 Press x to Jason 01:51 Do it now 01:51 x 01:51 Done 01:51 x 01:51 Jason x Freddy 01:51 There 01:51 no 01:51 Freddy x Freddy 01:51 FeFreddy x FeFreddy 01:52 don't 01:52 imma be writing shizz 01:52 but 01:52 windows 8.1 is top kek 01:53 Ikr 01:53 Don't you just love it when you spend a lot of time on something, but nobody takes notice of it? 01:53 love it to death' 01:53 Yes 01:54 The story of my life 01:54 i have a tutorial open on how to write this thing 01:54 huehuehuehue 01:54 For example 01:54 Thread:49795 01:55 but then 01:55 i replied 01:56 here's what i'm doing: http://imgur.com/UE9zMLv 01:53 Don't you just love it when you spend a lot of time on something, but nobody takes notice of it? 01:53 love it to death' 01:53 Yes 01:54 The story of my life 01:54 i have a tutorial open on how to write this thing 01:54 huehuehuehue 01:54 For example 01:54 Thread:49795 01:55 but then 01:55 i replied 01:56 here's what i'm doing: http://imgur.com/UE9zMLv 01:58 rip kami 01:58 mm whatchu sayy 01:58 Yes 01:58 that you only meant weelll 02:00 Such lovely singing 02:00 10/10 02:00 thank 02:01 and i'm writing a topkek Medic x Reader story 02:01 02:01 02:01 02:01 "Medic..." your voice pierced the silence. You look over in the direction of the addressed male. 02:01 You get no reply. 02:01 You let out a sigh, as you swing your legs like a child who was bored, and continued watching the German, whilst repeating his name. 02:01 "Medic" 02:01 "Medic" 02:01 "Medic" 02:01 "Meeeeddddiiiccc" 02:02 You're doing it wrong m8 02:03 Just press "E" 02:03 wot 02:03 NO 02:03 MEDIC! 02:03 MEDIC! 02:03 YOU DELETE SYSTEM 32 02:03 Oh yeah 02:03 DUH 02:03 makes games run so much faster! 02:03 How could I forget!? 02:03 THAT'S HOW I GOT MORE GIGABYTES 02:03 When I play Medic, if you "E" spam me Imma switch teams and literally backstab you, k? 02:04 :) 02:04 kk 02:04 e 02:04 e 02:04 e 02:04 e 02:04 e 02:04 we're not in-game you plebby pleblord 02:04 remember when ferreh did that mike x freddy story, where we spammed a and b 02:04 k 02:05 :) 02:05 my computer almost died 02:06 :( 02:07 but it lives 02:08 02:08 02:08 "Medic..." your voice pierced the silence. You look over in the direction of the addressed male, who was currently working on some paperwork. 02:08 You get no reply. 02:08 You let out a sigh, as you swing your legs like a child who was bored, and continued watching the German, whilst repeating his name. 02:08 "Medic" 02:08 "Medic" 02:08 "Medic" 02:08 "Meeeeddddiiiccc" 02:08 You continued this, taking note that Medic was grimacing at this. His eyebrows furrowed as you got more onto his nerves. It took all of his might to not strangle you. 02:08 You now had got off your sitting place, and stalked over to his desk, where he was sitting at. You were now repeating his name into his ear, but now in a whisper. 02:08 Your hot breathe tickled the older man's ear, as you tried getting his attention in different ways, by letting your fingers trace his back. 02:08 is this ok' 02:08 brb 02:08 ... 02:08 hawt 02:08 :) 02:10 D: 02:16 . 02:17 Hello! 02:17 How are you doing? 02:17 Okaay. 02:17 Oka*. 02:17 Okay*. 02:18 I see. 02:08 hawt 02:08 :) 02:10 D: 02:16 . 02:17 Hello! 02:17 How are you doing? 02:17 Okaay. 02:17 Oka*. 02:17 Okay*. 02:18 I see. 02:23 So, what intelligent topic shall we discuss? 02:23 I don't believe I know, really. 02:23 Ferry, a question 02:23 We will discuss K- 02:24 Okay. 02:24 Do you prefer the Infobox template 02:24 or the Infobox Animatronic template? 02:25 Infobox Animatronic,